Helado
by Morriguh
Summary: Inglaterra no comprendía la insistencia por el bendito pote de helado


**Autora** : _Tengo una flojera inmensa de seguir mis fics, así que he sacado la vuelta escribiendo one-shots *sonríe* en otro momento les subiré un ArgChi bastante divertido y tengo a medias uno de Picas muy emocional y que les dejará con el corazón estrujado, un Britaincest de antros de mala muerte y finalmente un Spamano mafioso que está maravilloso._

 _¡Feliz día del amor y de la amistad atrasado! (Y además es mi onomástico, así que me auto celebro)_

 **Disclaimer** : _Todo le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya (Saca a LatinHetalia, maldito)_

-x-

― ¡Por amor a la Reina, este calor es espantoso! ― Inglaterra se quejaba, rojo y cubierto de sudor. Si bien, normalmente reclamaba por todo y por nada, hoy era por una razón de peso: había 36 grados Celsius en la casa de Estados Unidos. Para una nación acostumbrada al aire húmedo, la lluvia y los cielos nublados en verano, tales temperaturas eran dignas del infierno.

Por esa razón, era de entender por qué está tirado en el sofá, rodeado de maletas y abanicándose con un cómic de Spiderman que había encontrado sobre la mesita.

Estados Unidos está de pie delante de él. Tiene una sonrisa en su rostro pero el zapateo rápido y continuo contra el parquet indica un nerviosismo mal escondido.

― ¿No quieres comer helado para refrescarte? ― Ofrece al otro país, que ha llegado hace unos minutos. El aludido niega.

― No, lo que yo quiero es hacer la tontera por la que me hiciste venir y luego me daré una ducha… ― Se desabotona el cuello de la camisa, sintiendo un poco de aire en su cuerpo. Se seca la humedad de su frente y mira con molestia al otro país ― A todo esto ¿Por qué diablos me llamas tan de repente para que revise tu maldito ático? ¿Crees que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo?

Eran inmortales.

Los ojos azules desvían la mirada. Oh, oh. Esto es malo. Se enciende el radar de Inglaterra que percibe problemas.

Por amor a la Reina, que sucedió.

― Es que… se escuchan… ¡se escuchan ruidos por la noche, sí! ― Si Inglaterra no fuera tan despistado, habría sospechado que lo que le decía era recién inventado.

― ¿Ruidos? Podría ser un ratón ¡¿Me has hecho venir desde mi país para matarte un ratón?! ― Grita, levantándose y preparado para exigirle que le diera el dinero del viaje. Porque sí, venía recién llegando de un vuelo desde Londres, todo por culpa de ese idiota que lo había llamado desesperado para que viniese hasta aquí.

― Pero… Pero podría ser un f-fantasma ― Un punto a favor ― Y tú sabes más de esas cosas que yo.

Inglaterra lo comprendió. Comprendió totalmente la insistencia y fue capaz de perdonarle. Estados Unidos era un miedoso de primera, y si un fantasma quería aprovecharse de él, su británica persona era la única capaz de hacerse cargo de esto… y Noruega, pero él no importaba. Seguramente Estados Unidos ni recuerda quién es.

― No te preocupes, Alfred ― Le tomó de los hombros, mirándolo profundamente, dándole consuelo y apoyo ― Elegiste muy bien, yo exorcizaré tu casa si es necesario.

― ¿No quieres comer un poco de helado antes? ― Invita con una sonrisa ilusionada.

Sin embargo, Inglaterra ya subía la escalera, totalmente emocionado. Pareciera que esas cosas místicas le rejuvenecían trescientos años.

Estados Unidos da un suspiro, resignado a seguirle.

Debe reconocer algo. Encontrar a Inglaterra forcejeando con una escoba para empujar la pequeña puerta era una imagen bastante rara. Incluso para él, que ya estaba acostumbrado a las escenas inglesas.

Lo más triste era otra cosa.

― Oye Arthur…

― ¡Espera, estoy a punto de abrirla!

― No, es que…

― ¡Ya…lo…! ― Siguió empujando la puerta, como una vieja loca.

Hasta que la puerta hizo un ruido mecánico y lentamente comenzó a bajar, descubriendo una pequeña escalera.

Inglaterra pestañea, aturdido. Gira buscando una explicación y Estados Unidos, con cara de póker, le señala la muralla.

― Hay un botón para poder acceder a la entrada del ático ― Su índice seguía en él. Inglaterra ciertamente sintió vergüenza.

― ¿No pudiste decírmelo antes?

― Lo traté pero no me dejabas ― E Inglaterra tuvo unas ganas locas de reclamarle que era un maestro para interrumpir y que tuvo que esforzarse más.

― En fin… No importa, ahora hay que subir ― Y la oscuridad del dormitorio le da la bienvenida. Ya podía sentir los espíritus malignos y demonios que habitaban ese tétrico lugar. Arthur traga saliva, poniéndose muy serio ― Pase lo que pase, no me desobedezcas. Puede que nuestras vidas corran peligro.

― ¿No podemos comer helado antes de eso?

― ¡Deja de joder con tu helado, América! ¡Prometo que lo comeremos después de esta cacería! ― Dice de un modo tal que no permite réplicas. Estados Unidos le dirige a su pareja la mayor mirada rara ¿Cacería? ¿En serio?

Pero ya nada importaba, cuando al Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había forma de que desistiera.

― Promesa es promesa… Que no se te olvide ― Murmura, no muy alegre por tener que subir a ese cuarto lleno de polvo y pelusas.

Cuando Inglaterra entra, se concentra en sentir todas las energías posibles, ocultas entre las cajas y el cachureo.

Silencio.

Estados Unidos aguarda en la entrada del ático.

El de gruesas cejas cierra los ojos, buscando concentración.

Nada.

― ¡Alfred no hay nad…! ¡Oh por Dios! ― Se gira para reclamar, cuando de improviso ve una figura corriendo rauda hacia ellos.

Y el ratón escapa por las escaleras, escabulléndose en algún dormitorio.

Esos eran los ruidos. Un _maldito_ roedor.

― ¡Un jodido ratón! ¡Y el desgraciado ha bajado! ― El poderoso y místico Arthur Kirkland era un encuentra-pestes.

Alfred era el más afectado, pareciendo que realmente no esperaba que algo existiese ahí.

― Creo... que no hay más que hacer por aquí― Murmuró, pensando en que tendría que llamar un exterminador.

¡Joder, la casa tenía ratones!

― Vas a tener que llamar a alguien para que fumigue ― Le pica el más rubio, dañado en su amor propio.

Arthur, el encuentra ratones.

― Creo que tenías razón con la cacería, Iggy ― Lo dice mientras bajan las escalerillas― Vamos a tener que atraparlo.

― ¿Por qué dices "vamos"? ― "Vamos" es del verbo "ir" en plural y peor aún, resultaba inclusivo.

― ¿Acaso quieres que durmamos con una almohada peluda al medio? ― Era un punto a favor. Inglaterra suspiró. Vaya mierda ― O puede que Tony se lo encuentre y ahí quema la mitad de mi casa, no es broma ¿Sabes?

― Ya… No quiero saber de él todavía. Dame de tu maldito helado ― Un sobresalto del americano.

― ¡E-Espero que te guste! ― Y ese nerviosismo le hizo sentir a Inglaterra que algo malo debería haber con él.

― No es algo hecho con algo radiactivo… ¿Verdad? ― ¿No será que lo querrá envenenar con alguno de sus experimentos culinarios?

― ¡Esa es tu cocina, Iggy! No tiene nada de eso… Ahí lo verás ― Y le dedicó una mirada de esas que son indescifrables.

El europeo estaba realmente curioso.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, el dueño de casa se quedó en la puerta, saltando sobre sí mismo, como siempre que había algo que lo emocionara o le pusiera nervioso.

― ¿No me vas a servir el famoso helado? ― Pregunta el invitado, alzando una ceja. Estados Unidos negó, aludiendo que ya no encasillaba en los invitados que tenían que ser servidos.

― Ya conoces mi casa, puedes hacerlo tú ― Que hospitalario.

― No esperes que te dé a ti. Te sirves solo ― Gruñó entre dientes. Se acercó al inmenso refrigerador y abrió una de las puertas, sabiendo de memoria donde el gordo americano guardaba cada cosa, pero obviamente no lo iba a reconocer a viva voz. Tomó la manija de un estante plástico y sacó el único pote de helado que había.

Los ojos azules están fijos sobre él, expectantes. Inglaterra no comprendía porque Estados Unidos actuaba tan raro.

Abrió el pote.

Y ahora sus ojos verdes se abrieron a cuánto más no poder, sin reaccionar.

Algo brilla.

― ¡Mira la tapa!

Los dedos de Inglaterra toman la pequeña cosita brillante, todavía aturdido, para pillarse con el siguiente papel pegado.

"¡Cásate conmigo, Arthur!"

El anillo brilla un poquito más.

-x-

 **Notas** **finales** : Algo muy tierno kawaii desu ne. Yo creo que a cierta personita le va a gustar...

Me ha sorprendido la cantidad de mensajes que piden que actualice Supermassive Black Hole, al punto en que varias me han dicho que prefieren que lo actualice por sobr Pasos de Ahorcarte. Lo tragicómico es que no he avanzado palabra alguna en el cap 5 pero sí en el cap 27 del otro. Chicas, si tanto lo desean, me pondré las pilas y lo haré, pero no aseguro cuándo volveré a actualizar otros fics (Así que es uno o el otro). Además, llegando el 7 de marzo entro a la universidad por ende, a hospital así que mi tiempo será prácticamente nulo.

Nos vemos, Inannah.


End file.
